


Papel Principal

by carolss



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jeanie tinha certeza que quase todo mundo tinha esquecido isso a essa altura, mas logo que Sloane se mudou para a cidade uns dois anos atrás ela tinha se aproximado primeiro da Bueller mais nova e não de seu irmão.





	Papel Principal

Jeanie tinha certeza que quase todo mundo tinha esquecido isso a essa altura, mas logo que Sloane se mudou para a cidade uns dois anos atrás ela tinha se aproximado primeiro da Bueller mais nova e não de seu irmão.

As duas estavam na mesma série e dividiam a maioria das mesmas aulas, e naquele primeiro dia Jeanie conseguiu reconhecer no olhar dela alguém que já tinha percebido há um bom tempo que ela era mais inteligente e poderia ver mais do que a grande maioria das pessoas a sua volta, embora com uma diferença pequena mais fundamental, isso não parecia incomodar Sloane tanto quanto incomodava ela. Havia uma leveza em Sloane que Jeanie tinha certeza que não houvera nela mesma nem mesmo quando ela era uma criança.

Naquelas primeiras semanas ela levou a garota pelos arredores de Sherman até chegar no centro de Chicago depois das aulas, e lhe contou das milhares de coisas que ela pretendia fazer após a sua graduação, os lugares para onde ela iria e o nome que ela fazer para si mesma. Quando ela perguntou para Sloane o que ela pretendia fazer no futuro a garota disse que ainda não tinha idéia, geralmente tal resposta teria feito ela pensar menos da garota, mas do jeito que Sloane havia falado não parecia algo de preguiça de planejar o futuro ou simpels descaso, mas sim de se manter aberta as possibilidades que o acaso lhe traria. Contra seu melhor julgamento ela gostou disso bastante.

E então ela a levou para a sua casa e elas assistiram filmes antigos e riram das falas clichês, e elas foram para o andar de baixo lanchar e Ferris deu o seu sorriso mais carismático (aquele que sempre fazia com que Jeanie sentisse vontade de socá-lo) e ela a perdeu.

Sloane acabou enfeitiçada por Ferris como todo mundo na sua vida. Talvez elas poderiam ter continuado como amigas, mas Jeanie sabia que isso só a frustraria, ela sempre detestara dividir e aceitar dividir algo com Ferris era garantia que ela acabaria com apenas as migalhas do que ele recebesse.

Ninguém se lembrava disso mas Sloane havia sido de Jeanie primeiro. Jeanie as vezes desejava que isso fizesse alguma diferença.


End file.
